Why?
by yuukikuran13
Summary: Obi wan has his memory wiped and is thrown into his own personal hell. Will Qui gon find him in time to save him from SLAVERS? rated m for violence and maybe more.
1. Why me?

Why? Why, is the word that comes shouting in my mind. Why me? Is there anyone that could tell me that answer is there anyone out there? If there were such a person then why did they not come to me so long ago? The questions in my mind keep building steadily. Why am I a slave? How did this happen? Who am I? Am I missed? Am I wanted?

I have been on the streets for so long now that I have lost sense of the days. Since the time that I awoke in that dark, dismal alleyway I have had to try to make it on my own. Luckily I remember the basics of life or at least I think so. I don't know who I am, where I came from, etc. This has been a really had life but what is life? There it is again another complex question that I have no answer to and probably never will. Sigh. I walk quickly passed the run down stores hoping to find shelter and food. Those basic things I remember well. To live you need water, food, and shelter. That's the basics that I know but I have only one, water. Which I took from this flowing thing of metal by a house, at least that's what the people called it as I ran by, a house. That's what I need for shelter.

As I turn a corner I almost run into this smaller person. He is about up to my chest and I can see his bones? I think that's what they're called.

"Sorry I…d—

"Move," The boy shouted and pushed me to the ground. What did I do wrong?

I take a deep breath and stand up again just to be hit again to the ground, though this time there is this red stuff that flows like water running down my arm. What is this? As I have this thought, this man with white hair grabs my red arm. He gives me a strange look and pushes me into a house. Well, I now have shelter.

"You should be more careful young man." The man said making me sit down on something.

"Umm…Ok…" I murmured.

"Well you should stop that bleeding." The man said giving me another weird look.

"What's bleeding?" I asked feeling strange. Why does my face feel hot?

"You should know that's what your arm is doing right now." The man took my arm and rapped something on the red stuff.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have mental problems?" He asked me.

"Sorry but… I don't now what that is…I don't remember stuff though…" I feel my face get hotter and look at the ground.

"So you are from that lot hah." The man shook his head. "Should have known. They do this for sport. Erasing peoples memories in order to see if they can survive, for entertainment."

"Ok…"

"Don't worry I'll help you remember things but first I have to give you a name before I can help you otherwise it would just be strange calling you kid or boy all the time. So, how about Ben?"

"Ok?"

"Haha…Ok," The man made a weird noise.

That's when my life truly began. 


	2. What have I done?

It had been four months sense Qui gon last saw his Padawan and the guilt didn't let up. He blamed himself for Obi wan getting captured and having his memory erased by those Bastards. Even though it had been a long time Qui gon could not, **would not** give up hope that his beloved son was still alive.

Qui gon missed him, he missed his smile, his laugh, his everything that he had taken for granted. In the year that Obi wan had been with Qui gon, Qui gon had not once told him the truth that he loved the boy as a son. Qui gon was still getting over Xanatos and didn't want another Padawan that would turn on him, how wrong he was. Obi wan had proven time and again that he had no darkness in him, only light, but his Master was too blind to see this until it was too late. Obi wan was missing and Qui gon would most likely never see him again.

His heart squeezed tightly at the thought, but what could he do. He had searched non stop and still wasn't any closer to finding his son then when he had started. As Qui gon walked the halls of his ship he heard beeping coming from the comm. Room. The upset Master quickly went inside and found Yoda was waiting for him in the holo.

"Yes master," Qui gon instantly said bowing in respect for the grand Jedi Master.

"Come home you will," Yoda said in a thoughtful tone.

"Not without Obi wan." Qui gon shook his head determined.

"No, done this is. Need you here we do. Jedi you are and Jedi you will be. Others looking they are." Yoda said sternly.

"I will not abandon him again Master. He is like a son to me and I will not allow myself to…I will find him…Even if I do not have your permission I will go after him until I find him." The tall Master gave such a look that even the green runt fell silent.

"Give you permission I do but find him soon you must. If not found by years end come back you will, even by force if we must." Yoda sighed and his figure disappeared.

Qui gon stood there thinking for a long time. 'Could I give up the search if I do not find him by the end of the year…No I wouldn't even if they try to drag me back with force. I would never give up on Obi wan until I saw him…' Qui gon couldn't even think the word it was too horrible. 'After this is done and I have my boy back I swore that I will do everything I can to make it up to him.' The master silently vowed.

The ship took off to yet another planet that was, sadly, in the opposite direction of where the said boy was.

* * *

><p>I know this is a short chapter but it's a build up for what's in store. I can't give you all the details yet, you would be bored! I wonder what will happen next.<p>

Prev: Obi wan's POV is next. It has been another two months sense you saw hiim!


	3. What am I?

So far it had been two months since the old man had found me. I have learned so much since then, like what blood is. We have found that I am very good at technology and flying. Though I don't know who I am still Anton, the old man, gave me my new name, Ben. I never felt like that was truly my name so I came up with one myself, Rhys.

I'm Rhys and I could never be prouder then to have this name, I have a name. Anton taught me all about rivers and where we are. Though I don't care for politics, I don't know why just a feeling, my option is that the government here sucks. I have meet Anton's sister Sira which she is very nice, as long as you do as you're told. Her daughter Katharine is about my age, which we think is about 14, more or less.

"Rhys, where are you?" Katharine called to me from below the tree I had climbed in to see the ruins of the city better.

"I'm right above you kid." I called still looking toward the sunset.

"I'm not a kid! I'm the same age as you!" She shouted and I could feel the heat rise to her face even though I can't see her.

"We don't know if I am or not you know." I stated matter of factly.

"Ahh…" Katherine grumbled and climbed the tree. She sat next to me and glared.

"Ben,"

"Don't call me that!" I shouted turning a little pink. I hate it when she calls me by that name. That was the second reason why I got rid of it.

"Never, until you say sorry."

"Sorry,"

"Humph…"

"Kath…"

"What?" She said turning her red face away.

"I said I was sorry." I said angerly.

"So,"

"Girls," I muttered under my breath and jumped down to the ground which scared Katharine.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed and climbed carefully after me. "That was at least the equivalent to a two story building you Imp!"

I winced at her screeching in annoyance; girls can be so aggravating sometimes. I sighed and turned to her giving her a 'really' look.

"I'm fine, nothing broken. I've been doing it since I can remember and still I'm alive." I said waving her worried/angry expression out of my mind.

"I swore you will be died in no time if you keep that crap up. Jumping form that high, you could have killed yourself and then Anton would be depressed. Idiot," She stared at me then sighed and started walking to the house.

I kicked a rock mindlessly and walked after hoping Anton and Sira weren't home. If they heard about this then there would be hell to pay. Damn girls always thinking they knew what was what. As we walked we suddenly saw men dressed in black and froze. Not good, they were apart of the bandits that terrorized the remaining people in the city. I grabbed Katharine's arm and pinned her to the wall covering her mouth hoping that they hadn't seen us. They were known for their violence and other things… Including rape. I glanced at Katharine and saw pure terror in her eyes which lit a fuse in me and I kept her pinned to the wall thinking hard. There was only one way out of this, which was for me to fight them. Suddenly something came over me and I dodged a fist that was coming for the back of my head. Adrenaline pumped in my veins and my ears were ringing but everything was in slow motion to me. I could see everything my attacker would do before he did it and blocked every attack. As I fought him I felt something come into my mind. Images of horrible things, raping of small children my age and even smaller, murders of families, slathers of babes, and torturing of people that only looked at this man in a wrong way to him. Bile threatened to come out of my mouth but I held fast and closed the images out, not before seeing something unforgivable though.

I could see what he planned to do to me, torturing and then a slow, painful death. That wasn't what disgusted me and made me do what I did. No, he dared to think the unforgivable. He dared think that he would then after dealing with me, rape Katharine. Rape her so hard she bleed and begged for mercy, begged for her life. Then he would drug her and turn her into a whore that would fuck just because she wanted, no _needed it_. This led me to my act of sin. A rage took over me but it was a rage of protection not anger that led me to kill this bastard.

I grabbed his arm twisted it till I heard the unmistakable pop and cracking of his arm and shoulder. I then took the knife out of his hand and ripped it into his knee. He screamed in agony which only lead me to take that knife and cut out his tongue, this man deserved everything that I gave him. He deserved death; no he deserved worse then death. I tortured him with his own weapon that he was to use on us and I then killed him. I executed him for his crimes, I couldn't let him live, he would have came after us and killed us. Though I was not, in the lest, remorseful when I did my duty. I only wish that I could have caused him the same pain that he did all the others that suffered in his wake.

I decided then that I would dedicate myself to protect Katharine and I would not let her out of my sight.

Tears of relief ran down Katharine and my cheeks and she hugged me not letting go. As soon as I got a hold of myself I looked around and ran Katharine back home to safety. Anton and Sira were waiting for us and Katharine hurriedly told them our tale. At first I feared that they might suddenly fear me and might hate me for what I have done, because Anton said all life was precise. Instead they both took us in their arms and didn't let go. We all cried together and Anton later said he was very proud of me, that I had done the right thing. I felt at peace at that and had a feeling that he was right, strangely it felt like I had been through this sort of thing before. I had a sudden 'bad feeling' that soon I would be in danger.


	4. What now?

Qui gon had been looking for four months straight for his Padawan but there was still no sign of him. He only had five more months to go and he was feeling anxious. What was his boy doing right now? What if he's a slave or worse? These questions kept circling inside his head. Fear was the Master's new best friend that would only grow in intensity as the days went by. Where was his son?

The ship's navigation system beeped telling Qui gon that he would be landing on the next planet. Though he truly hoped that Obi wan was anywhere but this retched planet. Sipa was full of slave traders, criminals, space pirates, and all around horrible people that loved tearing things like Obi wan apart.

As the ship landed Qui gon couldn't help but feel dread and hope flair inside him. He hoped to be one step closer to his son. When he got off there were people waiting for him, though he had not expected to see the senator of Sipa. The man was practically transparent with jet black hair and green eyes. He looked extremely ill but with his force senses he could tell that the senator only looked that way.

"Master Jedi we are pleased to greet you on this fine day." Qui gon could see that the man's smile was fake.

"Thank you for letting me come visit your planet senator. I will not stay very long, I 'm just here to find someone for the council." Qui gon smiled completely fake, back at the senator.

"Very well you can stay as long as you would like just remember that there is a curfew at nine, standard time." The man bowed. "My maid will show you to your hotel."

"Thank you," Qui gon followed the young lady out to a parked speeder then looked back at the senator. There was something about him that made the Jedi's skin crawl, but none the less he got into the speeder and went to his hotel leaving the feeling behind.

The hotel was too nice in Qui gon's opinion, it felt phony. The furniture was to polished and pressed, the entertainment holos looked like they had never been touched, and the living force was barely in the hotel. In most hotels with normal customers there would be a lively presence in the rooms but everything felt died here.

That was it for the Jedi he knew that there was more going on here then meets the eye, and he was going to figure it out. This would also help in his search for Obi wan at lest he hoped.

The next day Qui gon decided to start his search for Obi wan and the mystery behind this planet. As he walked the streets he noticed that all the people were in rich clothing, no one looked poor which was odd from the history of the planet. Qui gon snuck down a deserted alleyway to the underbelly of the city. Thank god he was able to ditch the guards easily. The man walked down to a little cavern that looked like hell and strolled in. Inside he saw what he expected to find when he first came to the planet, criminals and pirates. The hovel was a bit too small for all the riff raff that roamed the floor but it wasn't that bad. At least he could get some information here, it seemed.

Qui gon walked to the bar and sat next to an alien with five eyes and no feet from what the Jedi could tell, he had never met a creature like this one before.

"Can I get a double shot please." Qui gon called to the bar tender. "And any information you have."

"What's in it for me?" The bug looking alien asked in basic.

"This," Qui gon handed him a bag of credits.

"I'll see if Jason is in. He's the one to see about Info." The bug gave Qui gon his drink and walked into the back.

* * *

><p>I demand reviews - Vader *grr!*<p> 


	5. Why the surprises?

Sorry this chapter is short. Im drawing a blank on what to do for this story so if anyone could give me an idea that would be awesome. all are excpted though this is not a slash. so no slash ideas please. thank you!

* * *

><p>Qui gon waited looking around the place with little interest when a scruffy looking man sat in front of him with the bug guy behind him. The bug nodded to the Jedi that this was Jason and flew away back to the bar. Jason looked like an animal in a way. The dark clothing, unkempt hair that was longer then Qui gon's, and the dark aura around the man said it all. The Jedi waited patiently as the man glanced around and looked him over.<p>

"So what can I do for you?" Jason asked taking a swig of his drink.

"I'm looking for someone close to me, my son. He has been missing for almost a year now." The man stared at the Jedi.

"Alright…"

"I think he might have been taken by slavers or had his memory wiped because he has not contacted me." Qui gon glanced around the bar.

"I might be able to help you but it'll cost ya." Jason smiled.

Qui gon handed over some credits to the punk. "Now speak."

"Well, the new 'government' of this place might be the reason behind this. You see they love to wipe minds and then watch the people try and survive. None do though. They all parish, but he might still be alive depending…" Jason stated matter of fact.

"Where can I find them?" Qui looked at the man hopefully.

"They are always in the true government. They are representatives that want more power and money so they do these illegal shows to savage people worse then me… Which even I'll admit that's very bad." Jason grinned evilly at the Jedi then walked away.

Qui gon had a bad feeling about this…

Rhys walked to the house feeling a lot more excited like something was about to happen that would make the whole world different. Something wonderful that might be…getting his memory back! Rhys ran at this thought he just couldn't wait to get home. As he got closer feelings of dread overcame him and he was standing in front of the door. Some instinct was telling him that it wasn't safe, but the house was always safe. The boy opened the door with trembling hands. What awaited him made his whole world spin.

"Ah, so this is the brat right Fred?" He asked the guy that Rhys had beaten up not to long ago.

"Yep, that's the punk. Bag him." Fred said glaring with hate at the boy.

Rhys tried to run but was soon surrounded by eight large dudes that kept moving closer and closer.

"No where to run kid, you can't fight us all." Fred grinned lunging for his arm.

Rhys fought valiantly but was finally brought down and was knocked out after breaking some bones in at least three of the attackers, giving one a nasty concussion, one died by tripping over obi wan's foot and landing on glass, and Fred almost had his arm ripped off by Rhys' teeth. Fred gave the kid a nice broken leg, sprained shoulder, broken ribs, and finally knocking him out cold.

"So, what are we to do with him?" One of the boys said rubbing his head.

"We give him what he deserves, slavery." Fred bandaged his arm and they took Rhys away.


End file.
